


Juliet and CROWley

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FIx It, Fluff, Juliet's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: Post season 12 finale Juliet goes looking for Crowley.





	Juliet and CROWley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFierceBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/gifts).



Juliet had heard the rumors, but the demons were all incompetent if they believed such things. Crowley, Papa, would never die in such a way. He was far too smart, too clever, too cunning. No, he would never sacrifice himself so pointlessly. Besides, she could still feel his existence, his essence, and it wasn’t in that place she’d heard about, that alternate universe that nobody could get to any longer. 

No, she’d felt him disappear, had been terrified, because that was Papa, and then he’d come back. Now she just had to find him. It would be difficult given that she didn’t know what he was living in anymore or if it was even human. He didn’t want to rule Hell anymore. That much she knew. He’d always talked to her on the nights that they cuddled in his king sized bed together. Then it was possible that he’d chosen a different sort of meat suit this time, perhaps to continue existing without having to deal with other demons. 

She’d never been particularly fond of most demons either. Perhaps because they’d treated Papa so poorly when he’d been the King of The Crossroads, and even King of Hell. He had, after all, taken her from her litter once she was ready. He’d spoiled her with treats and pettings the way other Hellhounds never were spoiled. Naturally she had never been pleased when her Papa was treated poorly. Given the chance she would have ripped their throats out for him. Papa knew this, but for the most part hadn’t allowed it, only when they’d done something that deserved punishing without a doubt, when they truly needed to be made an example of. 

With Papa out there somewhere, Juliet was absolutely not going to sit around waiting for another demon to decide she belonged to them because that simply wasn’t happening. They would try to make her obedient, maybe put her in a cage. That just wouldn’t due. No, instead she was searching the world for her Papa. 

-

Juliet crouched in the bushes, watching the crow saunter around proudly after defecating on a man’s head. The crow stared down at the man from the wire he sat on. He seemed to be mocking him. It was immature, but amuse the hellhound nonetheless. 

She waited until the man was gone and the crow flew to the ground to saunter some more before she pounced. In an instant she was on the crow, trying to lick his face, but given his size and the size of her tongue, she instead licked his entirety. This crow was lovely, but more lovely was the true form within it. Red and smoky. Papa. 

Crowley ruffled his feathers and was dry in an instant. He turned so that he was facing the hellhound. It was so strange, seeing Papa in such a small form, but there was no doubt it was him. He batted his wings until they were eye to eye and she knew that he was telling her how grateful he was that she’d found him, that he loved her. This demon who supposedly loved no one. She knew better. 

Dropping her head low she let the crow land on her neck and make his way down to settle on her back. She had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do from here on out. She didn’t know if Papa would stay in the same form, but she was back with him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
